1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable container which includes a plurality of vertical air conduits disposed in container walls and a horizontal, annular air conduit disposed at an opening thereof, and a one-way valve communicating with the vertical and horizontal air conduits, whereby the air conduits are inflatable so that the container stands automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, folded flat plastic bags are used to collect trash. However, it is difficult to put the trash into the limp plastic bags without some special additional support for the bag. Often, another party must help hold open the bag or a special instrument is used so as to open the opening of the plastic bag. Also, the folded flat plastic bags may require a rigid trash can for supporting the plastic bags. The rigid trash cans are not disposable and usually must be hidden under a desk or table so that it becomes uneconomical and spoils the beauty of ones surroundings.